Search and Destroy
"Search and Destroy" is the twenty-fifth episode of RWBY and the nineth episode of Volume 2. It premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on October 2nd, 2014. Summary The episode starts with Team RWBY standing by the Beacon Academy cliffside docks, still shocked at their mission's assigned Huntsman, Bartholomew Oobleck, who goes on to describe the mission, noting that extra luggage, specifically Ruby Rose's bag, will not be needed. He then corrects Weiss Schnee on his title as doctor, not professor, before leaving for the ship. Ruby attempts to cheer the rest of her team up, before Team JNPR approaches them and the teams share details about their assignments. Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias arrive and enter the conversation, stating that they will be shadowing a crime specialist. Sun comments that since destruction tends to follow Team RWBY wherever they go, this should be a good opportunity for them to explore the kingdom somewhat peacefully. Team RWBY are then seen standing inside a Bullhead, where they are questioning Dr. Oobleck about his career, as well as the southeast quadrant of Vale. Oobleck states that the quadrant houses one of the kingdom's greatest failures, Mountain Glenn. Yang Xiao Long interjects, remembering that it was meant to be an expansion for the city, but it was overrun by Grimm. Blake Belladonna notes that it would work well as a hideout, which Oobleck confirms. The five are dropped off into the desolate ruins. With the exception of Dr. Oobleck, who calmly drinks his coffee, all are prepared for an attack, but are greeted only by empty buildings and howling winds. Oobleck describes the situation, telling the students to listen and to do as he tells them. Noticing Ruby's backpack, he tells her to leave it at their starting point and pick it up when they return. Ruby refuses, prompting Oobleck to question what is so important about bringing it along; almost immediately, Zwei sticks his head out, answering the Huntsman's question. The doctor unexpectedly praises Ruby on her "genius" in bringing a dog along, stating that they are the ideal companion for a Huntsman. Oobleck spots a single Beowolf which the team prepares to attack. However, Oobleck halts them, explaining that following it would lead to the pack, which would lead to their prey. However, the whole pack appears shortly after the first and they take notice of the Huntsmen upon arrival. They proceed through the ruined city, being met by more Grimm along the way. Oobleck merely collects various samples, leaving the girls to handle the encounters. Yang questions why their Huntsman does not take action. He contradicts her, stating he is taking action by analyzing and making judgments, emphasizing that the mission is to search, then destroy. Dr. Oobleck begins asking the team why they chose to become Huntresses, starting with Yang and working his way through every member except Ruby. The girls are unable to provide a satisfactory answer, with Yang citing her thrill-seeking attitude, Weiss claiming that it is to protect her family's honor and Blake claiming that she hopes to stop all the various wrongs in the world. After the Huntsman's interrogation, the girls look somewhat perturbed and unsure of themselves. Dr. Oobleck asks the rest of the team to set up camp, while he and Ruby secure a perimeter. While patrolling, the pair sight a Grimm, known as a Goliath. Ruby suggests killing it, but Oobleck warns that her attacks will not do any serious damage, explaining that not all Grimm lack a mind; some have learned the futility of attacking humans, for now, though they are almost certainly waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Returning to camp, Ruby asks Dr. Oobleck why he chose to become a Huntsman. He claims knowledge as his weapon and explains that he feels he can do the most by passing on that knowledge to future generations. He finishes by stating there is nothing he would rather be. Back at the campfire, Blake, Weiss and Yang are huddled around it, their morale somewhat low, and discuss their answers to Oobleck, clarifying they were not how they truly felt and that they simply do not yet know why they want to be Huntresses. Ruby and Oobleck return, the Huntsman asking who will volunteer for first watch, which Ruby accepts immediately. As Ruby makes her way to her chosen outlook, Yang asks if Oobleck questioned her, which she confirms to be untrue. Blake, Weiss and Yang all settle down to go to sleep, looking deeply troubled. As Ruby looks out over the ruined cityscape, a loud howl can be heard; Zwei cuddles up to Ruby, who reassures him that things will be better tomorrow. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *The events of "Search and Destroy" are re-told in the first half of Chapter 14 and Chapter 15 of RWBY: The Official Manga. See Also *Battle Pages **Team RWBY vs. Grimm *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V2 09 00014.png|JNPR, RWBY and one half of SSSN. V2 09 00018.png|Mountain Glenn in all its "glory". V2 09 00019.png|One does not belong. V2 09 00022.png|Now what is Zwei doing here? V2 09 00030.png|Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. V2 09 00049.png|Oobleck proves he has no interest in killing Grimm. V2 09 00051.png|RWBY slaughter Grimm. V2 09 00060.png|Oobleck introduces a new species of Grimm. V2 09 00062.png|A close up of the Goliaths. V2 09 00064.png|Campfire stories. V2 09 00065.png|Ruby takes first watch. V2 09 00073.png|Zwei Joins Ruby on watch duty. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2